Decisión
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Después de que el Centro Penitenciario cayera, creyeron que todo estaría bien...pero estaba a punto de suceder algo que cambiaría por completo las cosas.


_**Ok, a cambiar el final de No.6...**_

_**el texto que está centrado, es un flashback**_

* * *

><p>Shion aún permanecía sentado a un lado de la cama.<p>

_-Shion, ve a descansar. Yo lo cuidaré ahora._

_-No, estoy bien._

_-No te has movido de aquí desde que llegamos, no es bueno para ti. _

_-No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Nezumi se recupere._

_-Shion…_

_-Estoy bien mamá_.

Karan sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Shion se apartaría de ese lugar. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nezumi continuaba sin recobrar la conciencia. El doctor había dicho que existían pocas probabilidades de que volviera a despertar, y que si lo hacía, podría haber consecuencias.

También dijo que el tiempo que había tardado en ser atendido había sido crucial para eso.

Las escenas en las que a Nezumi le habían disparado, cuando perdió la conciencia y se golpeó en la cabeza seguían apareciendo en la mente de Shion.

Si hubiera puesto más atención probablemente habría podido evitar todo aquello, Nezumi no tendría que estar pasando por todo eso.

Tomó la mano de Nezumi entre las suyas y la colocó junto a su mejilla.

_-Perdóname Nezumi, pero por favor…tienes que despertar y recuperarte. No te puedes dejar vencer, tienes que ver lo que ayudaste a lograr, y…y no puedes dejarme, ¿entendido? Ya ate lo dije una vez, no soportaría le perderte. No me dejes Nezumi, por favor…_

Shion se recargó en el pecho de Nezumi y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran.

Continuó llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Comenzaba a despertarse cuando sintió que la mano que sujetaba se movió. Se enderezó de inmediato y por poco gritó cuando vio que Nezumi estaba abriendo los ojos.

Cuando los abrió completamente y volteó a mirarlo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y de nuevo las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, pero en esta ocasión eran de felicidad y alivio.

Sintió cuando Nezumi colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo alejaba un poco de él. Shion lo miró y se dio cuenta de que parecía algo confundido, pero creyó que era normal después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando Nezumi habló, sintió que el mundo se le iba a caer encima.

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Nezumi…¿De qué hablas?_

_-Perdón, pero…¿te conozco?_

_-Nezumi, por favor no estés jugando. _

_-Disculpa, pero…_

_-¡Doctor! ¡Alguien, por favor!_

Shion fue hacia la puerta y siguió gritando hasta que un doctor y una enfermera llegaron corriendo. Le pidieron que permaneciera en el pasillo mientras ellos examinaban a Nezumi.

Caminó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared, y entonces se dejó caer.

Todo aquello tenía que ser una broma. Estaba seguro que cuando la puerta se abriera, él vería a Nezumi riendo y diciéndole que no era posible que se lo hubiera creído.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió y el doctor salió de la habitación. Shion se puso de inmediato de pie.

_-Doctor, eso fue…_

_-Lo siento, pero perdió la memoria. Aparentemente no recuerda ciertos eventos y personas. Ésta es una de las consecuencias que se habían mencionado. Haremos estudios, pero la probabilidad de que recupere la memoria es menos del 10%, lo siento. _

Shion entró casi corriendo a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama.

La enfermera estaba revisando los signos de Nezumi, y él volteó a mirar a Shion cuando entró.

_-Nezumi, por favor dime que sabes quién soy. _

_-Lo siento, ya te dije…_

_-Recuerda aquella noche…la noche en que nos conocimos. Tú entraste por mi ventana. _

_-Yo no…_

_-¡Cuando tú me salvaste! Ese día nos volvimos a reencontrar…Cravat, Hamlet, Tsukiyo…_

_-Perdón, pero no…_

_-Salga de la habitación._

_-Inukashi, Rikiga, ¿a ellos si los recuerdas? Cuando me enseñaste a bailar, tienes que recordar eso…¡Cuando te besé! ¡Por favor Nezumi! ¡Tienes que recordarlo!_

_-No…no…_

_-¡Le dije que saliera de la habitación!_

_-¡NEZUMI!_

Entre la enfermera y el doctor lo llevaron de regreso al pasillo.

Cuando estuvo solo cayó de rodillas y lloró. Lloró como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma. Aquello tenía que ser mentira, debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

Karan llegó, se agachó a su lado y le tocó el hombro. Shion al sentir el contacto se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó.

_-¡Shion, qué tienes! ¿Le pasó algo a Nezumi?_

Pero él era incapaz de hablar. Solamente podía seguir llorando mientras Karan lo abrazaba fuertemente. Segundos después Inukashi y Rikiga llegaron, y al ver aquella escena preguntaron alarmados qué era lo que había pasado, pero Karan les contestó que no sabía. En ese momento la enfermera y el doctor salieron y les explicaron la condición en la que Nezumi se encontraba, además que estaba pidiendo ver a Inukashi. Ella entró y minutos después salió con una expresión de desconcierto.

Rikiga ayudó a Karan a poner de pie a Shion y lo sentaron en una silla.

_-Él…Nezumi…si te…recuerda…_

_-Hay varias cosas que olvidó. No tiene idea de lo que pasó. __No sabe nada acerca de Elyurias, No.6 o…o sobre ti._

_-Es probable que haya bloqueado los momentos dolorosos o traumáticos para él. Dentro de unos días podrá salir de aquí para seguir recuperándose en casa. Pero es mejor que no fuercen a recordar, podría ser contraproducente._

Pasados unos días, dieron de alta a Nezumi del hospital. Él había dicho que prefería irse a su casa, pero Karan insistió para que se quedara con ella y Shion. Dijo que era conveniente tener el hospital cerca por si de repente él se sentía mal, además si regresaba a su casa no habría nadie que lo cuidara.

Mientras Nezumi estuvo en su casa, Shion casi no se acercó a su habitación.

Los primeros días, Karan le pidió que le llevara la comida, pero después dijo que ya no quería hacerlo; no soportaba que Nezumi le diera las gracias y lo mirara como a un desconocido.

Él había causado todo eso a Nezumi, así que por esa razón no se sentía con derecho de obligarlo a tratar de recordar las cosas.

El día que Nezumi se iba a marchar, Shion no salió de su habitación, pensaba que así era mejor. Si salía a despedirlo se imaginaba que lo sujetaría y no lo dejaría marchar, aí que era mejor que no saliera.

_-Gracias por todo. _

_-Al contrario. Aunque no lo recuerdes, Shion y yo te debemos mucho, a decir verdad, todos los habitantes de aquí. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. _

_-También…también déle las gracias a Shion. _

_-Descuida, lo haré. Cuídate mucho. _

Karan lo abrazó por unos segundos. Nezumi volteó hacia la ventana y por un momento le pareció ver a alguien asomándose.

Karan les dijo adiós y él e Inukashi comenzaron a alejarse.

Shion colocó una mano en la ventana mientras veía a Nezumi alejarse cada vez más. Sentía como si una parte de él también se estuviera alejando.

Nezumi se detuvo e Inukashi se acercó a él.

_-¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?_

**_**_/-/-/-/-/-/_**_**

**_-¿Cómo se siente?_**

**_-Bien…sólo…sólo algo confundido_**

**El doctor continuaba haciéndole preguntas mientras la enfermera hacia el chequeo.**

**_-¿Sabe su nombre?_**

**_-¿Quiere que llame al chico que estaba aquí?_**

**_-¡No! Escuche…tengo que pedirle un favor. A Shion…quiero que le diga que perdí la memoria._**

**_-No puedo hacer eso._**

**_-¡Por favor! Desde que lo conocí…solamente le he causado problemas. Ha estado a punto de morir por mi culpa. Esta es la única manera en la que puedo protegerlo…por favor…_**

**_**_/-/-/-/-/-/_**_**

**_-¿¡Que quieres hacer qué!_**

**_-Inukashi, por favor…_**

**_-¿Acaso te volviste loco?_**

**_/-/-/-/-/-/_**

_-Es lo mejor para él. _

_¿Y para ti lo es? Nezumi…_

_-Vámonos. _

Él comenzó a caminar con mayor velocidad. Inukashi vio una lágrima que caía por su mejilla, y como Nezumi no hizo nada para ocultarla, ella tampoco dijo nada.

Los dos continuaron alejándose.

Nezumi no miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y después seguir con su camino.

Aquello probablemente era lo más doloroso que iba a hacer en su vida, y tenía que aprender a sobrevivir con ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otra historia de estos 2 chicos...y por fin en esta no se quedan juntos.<strong>_

_**Decidí hacerla por 2 cosas:**_

_**1.- Cuando solía leer más fics de aquí, noté que no les gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. En mi etapa en la que estuve buscando fics de Junjou, en la mayoría, si no es que casi todos, los personajes se quedan juntos, y yo quería leer uno en lo que pasara algo trágico.**_

_**En otra página encontré unos increíbles que me hicieron llorar como ningún otro fic lo ha hecho, pero aún así los amé. Aunque como ya no he buscado qué leer aquí, no sé realmente cómo estén las cosas. **_

_**2.- "Se van a volver a encontrar, tienen que estar juntos"...en realidad no, la novela terminó y realmente no dijeron nada, sólo que Shion iba a seguir esperando. Ayer me volvió a llegar la depresión por el final y acepté que nunca van a estar juntos...a menos que la autora salga con alguna otra cosa, de lo contrario yo seguiré pensando eso u_u**_

_**demasiado drama XD**_


End file.
